Gwaine Connects the Dots
by unobtrusivescribe
Summary: I think the title explains it best :) You'll just have to read it to see how!
1. Chapter 1

Gwaine Connects the Dots

It was the twinkle in his eye, or more like a distinct gold flash that caught Gwaine's attention. But it only lasting for an instant as Merlin glanced past him at Arthur. Now his eyes displayed fear.

These actions transpired in mere seconds. Gwaine lost time thinking of what he just witnessed. Merlin's yell of "Arthur" brought him back to reality, leaving him barely enough time able to take down the mercenary in front of him.

He shook it off and focused on the fight. In no time, the men who had dared to attack the knights of Camelot were slain. Gwaine wiped off a layer of sweat and dirt off his face as each man of the royal party to stock of the other. Merlin again remained unscathed. Arthur ordered them to saddle up and return home in time for dinner. Gwaine followed the order without saying a word or making eye contact.

_Think before acting,_ he decided. He won't tell a soul. Too many things could go wrong if he shared what he had just witnessed in the battlefield or at least what he _thought_ he had seen. There was still a disconnect lingering.

Gwaine's nonchalant façade came into question quite early. Arthur pointed out he was being too quiet for his own good. Yet, Gwaine took no notice of the King even speaking, nevertheless directing the conversation towards him.

Percival got his attention with a loose tree branch. The knock in the head resulted in an angry grunt and "What's wrong with you big buffoon? The fight is over!"

The other knights chuckled.

"You're the one being silent on the way home from a fight. An exceptionally odd feat considering you've yet to mention the need for mead or complained about your displaced hair."

Merlin and Lance burst out laughing. Gwaine couldn't believe what had just come out of Percival's mouth! Percival of all people!

Merlin interjected, "Gwaine, even I could have come up with a good line by now! And your mouth is still hanging open!"

Gwaine growled, momentarily forgetting his early precautions to himself about keeping his lips sealed, "What? I can't think? Even Princess does it from time to time, though nothing good ever seems to come of it…"

"Hey! I'm your King…."

"Yes, and you will never let us forget that fun little fact, will ya? Now carry on complaining and listing out chores for Merlin to do while I return to thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Why Percival, aren't you a brave little nugget today?" Gwaine retorted. "Why of course I'm debating on the best place to find the most beautiful maids and delicious ale tonight. What else?"

The others dismissed the animated man and continued chatting. _Bickering old couple_, Gwaine thought, eyeing the manservant and King. He breathed a sigh of relief and tried to pay a little more attention to his immediate surroundings on the way back.

Nothing extraordinary occurred before their arrival at Camelot. So Gwaine cleaned up, joined dinner festivities, and returned to his chambers,effectively eluding the companionship of the other knights or Merlin. Neglecting a drink for a humble companion, he was left with his thoughts sprawled out on his bed.

The scene from the woods replayed over and over in his mind. Then he began to think about previous trips or close scrapes, especially concerning Arthur. There were plenty times that he could recall adversaries suddenly tripping or dropping their weapon. And there were those wonderfully random falling branches. Arthur as well as the other knights were lucky to have survived some of the treacherous encounters.

Golden eyes. Men knocked out by a tree on their way to the King and Percival.

_Merlin, a sorcerer? Seemed like a reach. Psshh!_ Gwaine couldn't fathom the man-boy really having magical powers. If he did, then first off why was he a servant? And how was he such a bumbling idiot?

Gwaine thought about the various conversations he's had with the man as well as the times he's given such wise advice.

A-ha!

No one expected HIM to be anything more. It was the perfect way to keep such a large secret in such a city. Completely discredit you mental capacities & physical abilities to remain alive.

The going into battles without a weapon or chainmail made sense. Something Gwaine had never put much thought into after seeing the servant make it through a variety of adventures without so much as a scratch.

Gwaine smiled_. That swift little fox!_ He was also proud to be his friend. Merlin had been doing this all his time in Camelot_. Too long alone_, he decided. The knight shot up from bed eager to tell the man what he realized.

Should I continue? Please review! This is my first Merlinfic, so I'm not sure how it went:)


	2. What now?

Ch2

Thank you guests, AreiaCananaid, trekmomma, Absent minds, soweroftales & zzzzz for reviewing and thanks to all those who are following! It really motivated me to finish this chapter and upload it fast :) I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! (I was going for plausibility with my story- thanks for pointing that out!

Also, I don't own Merlin :(

Gwaine left his chambers excited to share his revelation with Merlin. He heard voices as he passed Lance's room. _Odd_, he thought and curiosity got the better of him. Leaning against the door he heard, "Merlin, what is it?"

In a low voice, "I think Gwaine knows."

"Can you be certain?"

Gwaine assumed his friend nodded as Lancelot continued, "How can you be sure?"

"We made eye contact," Merlin paused. "He saw my eyes right after I took care of two men coming at Arthur and Percival today. It was right before I shouted at Arthur. I saw Gwaine's face. He looked horrified."

Gwaine gulped, cursing his transparency. _He couldn't let Merlin think that of him!_

"Merlin, come on…"

"No, it's not just his look during the fight. He was quiet, almost contemplative on the ride back. It seemed as though something was troubling him. Doesn't it make sense? He was deciding what to do about me, about what he saw!"

"Merlin, It's Gwaine. He's your friend. He will understand."

Gwaine nodded, wondering if it'd be best to put his friend's worries to rest and barge it.

"But he brushed me off earlier and has avoided me tonight. Lance, he never misses out on the chance to go to the tavern; especially when Arthur put the idea out there. No one has seen him all night."

Gwained cursed himself again and prepared to push open the door, but stopped at the next question.

"Don't you think that the fact he hasn't made a move, like telling Arthur is a good sign?"

Before he caught the answer, the spying knight heard footsteps down the hall. Gwaine decided to make himself scarce; this wasn't a good position to be caught in. Once the footfalls quieted, he leaned carefully out of the alcove to see Percival.

The knight knocked, "Merlin. Arthur wants to see you!"

There was a shared chuckle at the manservant's groan. Slowly, the door opened revealing a defeated Merlin, "Thanks Percival."

"Right, now good luck. He seems sour."

"More than usual?"

"Can't tell." Merlin let out an exasperated sigh before bidding goodbye & heading down to the king's chambers.

Gwaine remained hidden. Maybe it was good he hadn't burst in the room. He had more thinking to do. He slowly slunk out of the shadows after the coast was clear and returned to his thinking position on the bed.

_Lancelot knows. He told Lancelot before me?_ _Am I not as much of a friend as I thought I was? Granted they knew each other longer, but_ still. _Why couldn't Merlin trust me?_ Gwaine sighed. _Now I sound like a jealous girl!_ He scoffed at himself then threw a pillow across the room. _Unbelievable! I'm arguing with myself!_

His mind continued to churn.

_Merlin was his friend no matter what. Merlin would never leave him alone with such a heavy burden. It was settled._ He needed to show Merlin he indeed didn't care. _Maybe convince his friend that he was having a bad way yesterday or maybe was just coming to terms with what he saw. Why does this have to be so complicated?! _Gwaine punched a pillow, feeling significantly more manly.

While thinking of the perfect conversation starter to make his friend comfortable, the loyal knight drifted off to sleep.

As they were going out to train the next morning, he acted as the same ol' same ol' Gwaine. Only Lance & Merlin seemed to be keeping eyes on his every move.

The knight had never felt this nervous before. He was determined to not screw this up. He slowly approached Merlin after adorning the respective practice gear, "Do you need help with that?"

"I'm alright, besides, I don't want to be sent to the stock for having someone else do my chores. I believe Arthur will go off again about my laziness."

Gwaine chuckled and ruffled Merlin's hair, "If you say so, lazy daisy!"

Merlin huffed as the other knights laughed at the name. He was going to get Arthur back for sharing that one day. He continued awkwardly towards the knights, hands laden with two times his weight of miscellaneous training items.

Days passed. Gwaine was getting fed up. He needed to tell his friend but didn't know how and it seemed that the servant was never alone. _When_ Merlin was alone, Gwaine had already fallen asleep or was training. Therefore, his room was a disaster. He wasn't good at keeping feelings bottled up. As a result pillows and various knickknacks got thrown across the room. He could handle secrets, not feelings.

Thankfully (_in his opinion_), later the third day Arthur announced that his trusted circle of knights (including him & Merlin) would be riding out to face some more men wreaking havoc on a nearby village. The men the king had sent out there couldn't contain the savages." _It was the king's duty to help the citizens. He wouldn't stand by and watch something like this happen so close to the castle... blah blah blah…"_ Gwaine zoned out.

_He could talk to Merlin. He could see Merlin in action again, _maybe_ if _he really paid attention_._ Gwaine couldn't wait to see what his friend was capable of!

A/N: Wasn't really sure about the best ending point, so I hoped this worked! If you're looking for the Gwaine/Merlin heart to heart, don't worry! It'll be here soon enoughJ Please review- I love the feedback! I can't wait to put up the next chapter!


	3. I'm Ready

Ch.3

Thanks for the reviews- Dacymarie, DeathGoddess, AreiaCananaid, Absentminds, Katherinered1, trekmomma ( heeeere's a heart to heart ! I hope you like it!) Also, thanks to all the followers/favoriters :) Probably going to be 5 chapter fic! Spoilers for first season.

Beware this is long & the Gwaine-Merlin heart to heart will be in next chapter. I had to break it up! (Sorry- this just flowed better). Nevertheless, here is the next segment. Enjoy!

Lancelot fell in stride with Gwaine as they left the walls of Camelot. He'd been observing the man the last few days. He could tell there was something going on. What that was he couldn't quite identify. Merlin's concerns a few nights ago increased his protective instincts, so he decided to address his unease.

With Merlin ahead with the king and the two of them bringing up the rear, Lancelot began his search for the reason for the other knight's demeanor, "What's been going on with you mate?"

Gwaine smiled, _the plan was falling into place- he'd feel out Lancelot & then approach Merlin_. "Nothing."

The other man's raised eyebrow countered the short response.

Gwaine sighed dramatically. Watching the man squirm, didn't happen often, so he reveled in the moment. "Actually there is something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Yes…"

"So I heard you used to have long flowing locks adorn your head, why oh why did you cut it all off?"

Lance rolled his eyes, he was never going to get a straight answer easily. "Resistance."

"Ha! Of course!"

"Stop dodging around the answer mate!"

"What? You've got somewhere to go? I'm going to be here all day."

Lance nudged his horse to pick up the pace. Gwaine begrudgingly followed suit. He could only stand the silence so long. He'd been holding all his thoughts & emotions in for too long. "How long have you known?"

Lance started amazed at the man's bluntness. "Since the first time we met."

"Wow. How did you find out?"

"I was going to kill this beast when my spear began to glow & it died. This was remarkable as only moments before Arthur tried to extinguish it but his mortal weapons had no effect."

"Well I guess that's a dead giveaway."

Lance chuckled before seriously looking the man over, "Yeah, so what're you going to do about this knowledge?"

_Protective much?_ "I'm not going to tell Arthur or anyone else for that matter, if that's what you're concerned about. But I don't think that's all."

"No it's not," Lance checked to make sure the others weren't listening; they were still a bit ahead. "Gwaine, only five people know about this- including you. Merlin's best friend died protecting his secret- (Gaius told me)- do you have any idea what you got yourself into?"

_Apparently there's more than just being a sorcerer. Nothing's ever simple with Merlin involved_.

"No Never is." Gwaine realized he said that last thought out loud. "It's not only what could happen to him if anyone found out, but think about Arthur and everyone else in Camelot. Everyone would feel betrayed. His mother's life, not to mention her village will be at risk. Gwaine, Merlin unintentionally put his life in your hands with this information."

"Lance, I know everyone jokes about me and my affinity for ale or a woman at my side. It's gotten me into more tight spots than I could ever imagine. But don't think for a moment I'd betray Merlin. I can hold my own weight. He is my friend; therefore I'm loyal to him till the day I die."

"Good. He needs someone else he can trust. I know I saved Gaius from the sole burden bearer," Lance looked ashamed. "Sometimes though it's hard to just listen to all he says, especially when he doesn't even want to tell Gaius. He has done so much. It's a miracle he's still standing- mentally & physically."

"Lance, I'm glad I can be there for not only Merlin but you. I mean you obviously don't talk to Percy about this."

"You catch on quickly. At least you're on our/his-side, your brilliance & wit could hardly be challenged!" the knight replied sarcastically

Gwaine sighed in relief. _He got past the mother bear, all was good!_

"Ha ha, thanks- your confidence in me is overwhelming."

"That's what I was going for. Now, how do you expect to tell him?"

"Funny you should mention that. I was actually going to ask you."

The other knight rolled his eyes, "What makes you think I know how to tell Merlin?"

"You guys are friends and you kinda have known his secret for a while now."

"You're creative and are also his friend. This is your turn."

"Okay, but when? I can't exactly talk to him really while we're traveling to go protect some town somewhere."

"Good luck!"

"Not fair! Luck will be oh we run into more bandits as we always do on patrols and he'll end up in this rotating cycle of busy. Then I'll never get to talk to him when he's around Arthur & in Camelot!"

"What has been going on lately with these bandits and mercenaries? They always do turn up at the most inopportune times," Lance asked Gwaine.

"Now you sound like Merlin! You need to spend more time with me!"

"His genuine surprise all the time about the amount of people itching to fight never cease to amaze me. I always feel he's so young and innocent."

"Yeah! It's the scarf," he paused for a moment observing his friend. "And the lack or facial hair!"

At this they both burst into laughter.

Gwaine continued by animatedly telling Lance of one of his adventures with Merlin & Arthur.

Merlin looked back to call out Gwaine for yet again being too silent on the ride. To his surprise the man was being anything but with his arms flailing around in an intense conversation with Lance. Merlin chuckled, _at least he was back to his old self._ He turned back to the conversation at hand-One about the different style of armor. _If only Gwen could hear the knights right now!_

The light atmosphere was cut short as the knights passed through another part of the kingdom. Arthur hushed them into silence by picking up the pace on the terrain. Ending of the thick woods could be seen ahead. Being about half a day away the men had left early so the sun began to peek through the trees.

Yells and clashing of swords could be heard from a distance. "Men ready yourselves" Arthur warned before they broke out from the cover of the woods.

Their entrance took the men off guard. But only at first, one yelled something and more poured out into the field surrounding the village. It's not like they were the best troops, more like the amount of men present became increasingly difficult to handle.

Dropping off their horse with ease, the knights attacked. Merlin acquired a discarded sword and joined the battle with the locals.

Every chance he got, Gwaine checked on Merlin, an action he hadn't done in a while during a battle. The servant appeared to be faring well with a sword. He smiled, his inner voice saying "_Go Merlin!"_.

Gwaine must have been staring too long because he turned back and realized there were three men on him. _Maces & swords. Not good._

**A/N:**Hope this was a good ending point! I wanted to let you know I absolutely love all the responses- they brighten my day! Please continue!


	4. Merlin the Magnificent Manservant

Ch. 4

Thank you to the wonderfully dedicated reviewers: Trekmomma, DeathGoddess, Absent minds, Aerist, AeriaCananaid & miscellaneous guests- they were awesome! Also, grazie to all the followers (I'm honored you're interested in seeing what happens next!)

Enjoy!

He almost yelled for Merlin, but only managed a loud battle cry. He hoped earned the other man's attention.

Merlin heard it. He located Gwaine almost immediately. The knight was outrageously outnumbered by men and weapons. With a flash of his eyes, he burned the men's handles. Who in turn dropped their weapons in confusion, allowing Gwaine to have the upper hand. Gwaine smiled at his friend and nodded in thanks. The victory was short lived as more men came outta the woodwork.

None of the others paid attention to the exchange. Arthur focused on finding the leader_. It was the perfect strategy- once he was taken care of the others would give up the fight_. Lancelot and Percival worked in sync. Percy knocked the wind out of the man while Lance took him to the ground. Epic team to say the least.

Eventually, the leader of the gang showed himself. He pulled a farmer away from his family. Arthur wasn't having any of it. He swiftly came from behind knocking the man off balance. This caused him to lose grip on the citizen and the king urged him to run.

Left. Clash. Right. Clash.

Arthur took the edge of his sword and turned the other man's at an awkward angle. Taking advantage of the situation, he quickly silenced the burly man.

He barely had time to take a breath before angry followed came at him filled with rage. Thankfully Leon arrived. Confidence pulsed through the town. Men were being cornered by enraged citizens and knights. Those scallywags that remained ran off in the wake of Arthur's threat of death if their face was ever in the likes of Camelot again.

As the men began to clean up, Gwaine approached the manservant, "Nice job out there mate! The (makes a sizzling sound & does demonstration with his hands)was a nice touch! Those idiots didn't have a chance!"

Merlin froze. Gwaine gave him a pat on the back and kept walking- grinning like an idiot- he was extremely proud of how smooth that went.

Lance smiled at the interaction. He knew everything was going to work out.

The knights were asked to stay the night to enjoy a feast in their honor. The people were truly grateful for the king's assistance. Cleaned & worn out the men graciously accepted the offer.

The feast dwindled down. Merlin slunk out of the spot light. All of the knights including him were being treated as guests. It was an unreal occurrence. He felt uncomfortable being handed dishes filled to the brim with food and not being the one serving it.

He readily enjoyed the lighter atmosphere that came around, especially after the ale was introduced. It was great to see the citizens celebrating life.

"Pretty boy!" Gwaine called. Mentally cursing the ale, _he could have come up with something much better if his brain wasn't slightly fuzzy._

"Hiya Gwaine." The knight plopped down on the edge of the stone wall next to him.

Merlin found his heart picking up. This was the first time they were alone after his magic display. He had done well at avoiding the man. He thought back to the knight's behavior the last few days (of what he'd seen of him). Then there was this comment that had been fresh on his mind all night. "What did you mean earlier?"

Gwaine slowly turned his head to make eye contact. He picked up on the other man's skittish voice. He had to say it_. It was now or never_. "I meant what I said & I said what I meant`"

Merlin rolled his eyes. Now the man decided to elusive. Where was his 'charming' blunt manner? "_Gwaine_."

"_Merlin."_

"Glad we know each other on a first name basis."

"Yep me too! I've always wanted to know a sorcerer, "Gwaine cursed his mouth that ran before checking with his brain.

The warlock stilled. First he took a shaky around them and upon seeing no one he turned and smacked the knight.

"Oi! What was that for?"

"Are you kidding me? You can't seem to keep your mouth shut!"

"I did for four whole days!"

Merlin gave him a look.

Gwaine chuckled, "You need to lighten up, if you get any more up tight you'll turn into Arthur!"

"Take that back!"

"Nope!"

Merlin groaned while Gwaine burst into laughter picturing Merlin in the King's clothes. This coaxed Merlin out of his nervousness. The laughter lasted a few minutes.

Merlin sobered up.

"So…"

"So…"

"Gwaine, are you going to answer my question?"

"I think you got the gist of it. An' we can skip all the formalities, prodding and lying. I was just making a remark," the look on his friend's face made him continue. "Geez Merlin, what am I supposed to do? You've been avoiding me. I understand your apprehension, but I'm your friend. I had time to think about everything. I don't care about it! Let me explain myself before you go freaking out."

"Okay..."the warlock stood up, unable to keep his nerves in check.

"I have to admit I was a little hurt and surprised. My best friend has been lying to me. How exactly do you expect me to respond?"

"I'm sorry Gwaine. But having this knowledge is dangerous."

"I can handle it."

"I don't want you to. It's too much of a burden. I couldn't have you lying to everyone!"

"I would never betray you!"

"I know, but I don't want to put you in that position. Gwaine, I don't want to see anyone I care about get hurt or even die over this." He looked at the ground, pushing thoughts of Will out of his head. "This secret is my life."

"I am willing to protect you. That's what friends are for."

"But…"

"No, just listen." Merlin nodded, unsure of where this was going.

"You say you have faith in Arthur – a blind faith in the man, much like the trust you have in the various people you've run into around the kingdom. I don't see why you couldn't trust me, your friend. I thought I knew you better."

Merlin looked down ashamed, hiding the tears threatening to fall.

Gwaine continued, determined to let his friend know where he stands.

"I heard you and Lance a few nights ago and I get it. I know why. I've come to terms with him knowing first and why you've kept it a secret," he paused, slowly standing up and resting his hands on the other man's shoulders. "Just tell me that you won't keep things, BIG things from me in the future.

He held out his hand. Merlin ignored it. In a voice barely above a whisper he replied, "I can't do that Gwaine. There will be some things I can't tell you no matter how much I want to. There will be those times that I don't even want to remember. I may tell you later, but being oblivious is advantageous most of the time. Look at Arthur. He's better off not having a clue."

"If that's how it has to be," the knight reached out with a firm hand on the servant's shoulder and turned. "I can deal with it. Merlin I'm your friend forever. And Arthur will be in the dark until you decide to tell him. Got it?"

"Yes."

"You mean yes Sir, right?"

He laughed before shoving him. "Not in your lifetime."

"Fine! I'll give you a title and we'll be even. How about Merlin the Great?"

"No."

"Merlin the magnificent sorcerer incapable of not tripping at least once a day!"

"No."

"Marvelous Merlin, the manservant."

"No."

"Oh fear not, I'll figure out the perfect name for a mighty sorcerer like you!"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Actually I'm a warlock."

"A what?"

"Warlock."

"A Warlock?"

"Yes, that's what people who are born with magic are called."

"Hmmmm."

"So you don't practice it?"

"Not like what you're thinking. I kind of just think about it and do it without saying anything."

"Whoa, that's a nice trick. Easier to keep hidden."

"Definitely. Coughing doesn't really work as nice to cover up magic words as it once did."

"Yeah, I don't think that has really ever worked for hiding anything."

Merlin chuckled. He found it so weird to be talking about this out in the open. Every few seconds he glanced around them.

"Merlin, you're going to twist your head off at the rate you're goin'!"

"I'm just making sure we're alone. I don't need anyone spying on us!"

"Paranoid much?"

"You would be too, if you were me!"

"I guess."

Silence lasted a few more minutes.

"So what now?"

"Well we should probably head back. Don't need people to be suspicious of us."

"Right then let's get goin'."

Merlin nodded in agreement and they both walked back to the house where they were staying the night. The other men were dead to the world. Only Arthur stirred as the two of them got adjusted.

Merlin smiled after blowing out the candle. End of the day was great- Gwaine knew and didn't care. He promised his allegiance, especially against Arthur. He had never felt so lucky- he had two amazing friends and a wonderful mentor. He could definitely put up with Arthur for a little longer.

For once his destiny didn't seem too bad. It was better than anything he could have imagined if he had stayed in Elador.

The men woke up at dawn. After they began packing up and assisting the townspeople

"Oh Merlin!" Gwaine ruffled the young man's hair as he said a little louder, "Nice scruff!"

"I didn't have time to shave before we left," he whined. The others began chuckling as they were loading up. Looking at Arthur, "You had me running around like a headless horseman gathering up the belongings for the trip."

"Resorting to blaming the king. Merlin, Merlin, Merlin," the straight face fell away. "I'm sorry this is just too funny!"

All the men continued to laugh at Merlin's beard. It was a rare sight. Arthur had insisted quite early on never seeing it inside Camelot leading to good laughs during their trips

Sorry for the late posting- I got distracted by Sherlock. Moriarty is so fantastically creepy (can't get enough of the last episode in 1st season). Anyways, Plausible talk & fighting? (P.S. I know nothing about fighting)

Please review!


	5. Three at the Tavern

Thank you to yay guest, AreiaCananaid, trekmomma (that's so exciting- I'm honored that you think so highly of my writing abilities! I hope you continue to enjoy this chapter- it's kinda fluffy!), DeathGoddesses, & soweroftales. The reviews have been amazing & motivating!

Ending on a light and fluffy note- Thanks to a fantastic idea from Absent minds! (You're awesome!)

Please enjoy!

"Celebrate?"

"Yes! Celebrate!"

"What are we celebrating exactly?"

Gwaine sighed for the umpteenth time. They were almost at the tavern. He looked over at Lancelot hoping for some relief, but got none. Only a look that said _he's all yours- it was your idea_. "Merlin, Merlin, Merlin. Please stop talking. You're ruining the moment."

Merlin was still coming to terms with the idea that Gwaine and Lancelot knew his secret. Both were adamant about their devout loyalty to him and they won't tell anyone. He couldn't believe how well Gwaine was taking the reveal exceedingly well. To say the least he was a little unnerved. Maybe the knights picked up on his worry and began insisting that as secret savior of Camelot he needed a night off. _Relaxing = good_. Merlin replied "Yeah, sure, whatever."

Gwaine told him there would be a time where they would be completely undisturbed and Merlin would tell him everything. The warlock was just glad tonight was the night. To think he was more nervous about the tavern experience with Gwaine than he was talking about magic.

Merlin stayed silent, fuming at the physician's actions earlier. Gaius just laughed as his ward tried to give the knights an excuse for staying in. He had agreed with them! The nerve!

"Come on pretty boy!" Gwaine tugged on Merlin's arm as he entered the tavern.

It was packed. The knight smiled and wrapped his arm around the manservant's neck. "You're my wingman tonight, got it?"

"Your what?"

"Merlin! Have you ever been in a tavern?"

"Yes, Arthur and I did meet you in one."

"Yes, but have you ever gone with some mates just to let off some steam and meet some women?"

Merlin stared at him thinking somewhere between "_Are you kidding me?" and "How much have you had to drink already?"_

Gwaine just grinned at the man before him. "I'll do it first. Then you can do it for me the rest of the night! So follow my lead!"

_This wasn't going to be any good._ He searched for Lance who had mysteriously disappeared in the madhouse. Merlin groaned and followed the knight to a nice looking young woman.

Gwaine flashed his charming grin, "Hello, you look lovely this evening! Have you met Merlin?" He presented his friend and slipped off to the bar.

Merlin immediately blushed. He couldn't believe he was here. He had no clue what to say.

"Hi Merlin."

"Uh, hi. Sorry bout' my friend, m'lady," she giggled._ I must be doing something right _he thought.

"I do not mind, he introduced me to you after all!"

"Thanks," He fumbled with the edge of his jacket. "What's your name?"

"Clara."

"It's wonderful to meet you Clara."

"You as well."

Merlin glanced around nervously catching the other two at the bar ordering drinks.

Lance glanced at the warlock, "Look at him!"

"I know! I'm so proud!"

"Gwaine, you know this is something that should be going on-ONE step at a time. Drinking and flirting with women? I know he can handle a lot, but I'm not too sure about this."

"Oh come on Lance! Didn't you ever go out? Live a little?"

Lance sighed, he wasn't going to win any time soon, "Yes but not as handsomely as you had."

"Of course not, now don't feel bad- we have time to make up for all you missed out on."

"Sure, just try not to let that all happen to Merlin in one night. Gaius and Arthur would both have our necks."

"You know that right!" He turned to the woman giving them their drinks, "Thank Maurice!"

She nodded and moved on, shaking her head at the regular. They laughed about Arthur complaining about his armor and watched Merlin squirm uncomfortably by the woman.

Eventually Gwaine drained his mug and turned to his friend, "I betcha I'll bring him back swimming in ale and having talked to at least five women!"

"Okay, well I'm certain I can get him to talk to even more women without as much mead."

"Fine, oh so mighty knight," Gwaine mock bowed. "Go first, but be prepared to pay up!"

_  
It started off simply enough. Clara was nice. Then Gwaine came over and introduced him to another gal. Lance did the same after a few minutes. He got tired of their game real fast. To be nice (he was taught never to refuse a lady), he took the drink the woman offered. It was strong. Not his favorite taste, but he stilled smiled back and said thanks.

Merlin tried to do it for Gwaine but it didn't work. Then Lance joked that it was more like Gwaine was his wingman instead of the other way around.

Merlin had indeed charmed up some women right before their eyes. The drinks kept coming and he didn't stop- _he was actually enjoying himself. _He could see why Gwaine came here all the time._ Wow that must be the alcohol talking_, he thought_._

He had met Annabel, Elisa, Rhonda, Mary-Beth, Ondrea and Cecelia. He learned where they lived and what they did. That's all. He just kept talking. Telling them about adventures he went on with the _King_ and that he survived _without_ chainmail.

Merlin tried to help Gwaine at first, but he started forgetting about his friends. He was having a lovely time chatting with the women. It was something he had never done before in his life.  
_

First time in his life he left a drink mostly full on the counter and went to help his friend.

"OooKay, I think you've had quite enough pretty boy. Let's go!"

"But Gwaine!" Lance just looked at him- _well you asked for it_! He had just stayed to watch his friend after Gwaine kept handing the poor boy mug after mug.

The knight rolled his eyes and grabbed the boy. Dragging him out was slightly embarrassing. But not as bad as the babbling he was doing once they were out of there.

"Right so ev'one was like ahhh! Mythical creature- I'm like pssshhh please. How about a challenge every once in a while?"

Lance held the other side of the man to keep him steady. He was extremely upset that the "fun" night hadn't really turned out that fun.

Gwaine couldn't believe it- the boy couldn't hold his liquor. loose lips + big secret = not a good combination.

"Merlin, if you keep quite we'll introduce you to more women!" Lance gave him a death glare.

"Okay I'll stop talking. I'm really tired anyway." Both let a sigh of relief out as they continued away from the tavern.

He was even more clumsy than usual. It was quite a trek. One neither knight ever wanted to do again.

_At least he's standing_ Gwaine thought. Then Merlin's body sagged. _Gaius is never gonna let us trust us with him again._ Just great!

They arrived at the castle, steering the ungraceful man through the corridors. While nearing Gaius' chambers they heard a voice ask, "What was that?"

_Crap._ He forgot about Arthur. The idiot was doing his random late night rounds (a thing he setup a few months ago after becoming more paranoid about traitors). Both men stilled. Merlin was breathing too loud. They had to move. Slowly they inched down the hall. They were almost there, only the stairs!

"What in world is going on?" _I guess they weren't as quite as they had hoped_, Gwaine thought. "You will answer your king!"

Slowly they faced him.

"Now Sire, let me explain," Lance began.

"What happened to Merlin?"

"It's a funny story! You see…"

"Gwaine shut up! Lance?"

"We brought him to the tavern. It was Gwaine's idea."

"Lance!"

"_Lance_!"

"Merlin!" the warlock supplied with a lopsided smile.

"What's wrong with him?" the king looked pointedly at his knights.

"Apparently he can't hold his liquor as good as I can," Gwaine replied.

"_Gwaine."_

"Sire, we're just going to take him back to Gaius. He really needs to lie down."

Arthur nodded at Lance, "Very well. We will have words tomorrow. To think he goes there all the time and still can't hold his own!"

He chuckled at his own wit leaving the knights to handle his manservant. _Tomorrow will be interesting_.

Before the door even opened he knew it was Merlin. He's the only person that would come making so much noise at such hours. He sighed getting up as the door burst open.

There was said ward being held up by the two knights he left with. The ones he had trusted. Well, at least one Lance didn't have quite the reputation with the tavern.

"He can't hold his liquor."

"I don't think I figured that out Gaius," Gwaine muttered putting the warlock on his bed.

"Maybe next time you'll listen to an old man like me, I do know some stuff."

The knight sighed. He wasn't looking forward to a lecture. The one from Lance on the way back to the castle was plenty.

**A/N:** Sorry for the day-delay- I got a little stuck in the middle. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! Please review:)


	6. Never again

Epilogue

Thank you to all those who have been reviewing! This is a follow up to the previous tavern adventure.

Enjoy!

For rmatri540:

"So do you care to explain yourselves?" He glanced back and forth between the two knights. "Maybe enlighten the king why you decided to get his manservant so drunk that he couldn't walk and needed to be dragged back to the castle?"

Both were looking at the ground. At least it was only in front of the King, Gwen, Percival, Eylan and Leon. Being in front of a big crowd would be too much of an embarrassment.

"Well someone better same something!"

Lance looked at Gwaine who was trying to hide his laughter. _This wasn't going to be good. He was never going to do anything with that man ever again. Never._ Clearing his throat he made eye contact with Arthur, "Gwaine wanted to have some fun and invited Merlin and I along. I'm sorry Sire I tried to keep an eye on him."

"Really? He did now?"

If looks could slap someone silly, Gwaine would have quite the sore jaw due to the glare he was receiving from the king.

"Next time I'll try to watch him better."

"Next time? There will never be another time that Merlin is at the tavern! I will make a decree so he's never allowed back!"

"That seems a bit of an overreaction don't you think sire?" Gwen tried to calm him down.

"I'm sorry but I don't want my knights or my manservant to be known for spending long nights in the tavern." Focused on the men before him he asked, "What kind of kingdom will citizens think I'm running?"

Lance covered Gwaine's mouth. The man had yet to learn when to keep his comments to himself. It was obviously a rhetorical question.

Arthur continued ranting about the knights dashing the magnificent image he had created. The reputation was of upmost importance as he was still new to his role.

"What say you, Leon, as the most fit punishment for these fine, respectable men?"

…

Gwaine was a little deterred from dragging out Merlin again three lectures. Each said exactly the same thing. "What were you thinking?" _Well I just wanted the poor guy to have some fun!_

Arthur's reaction was quite humorous. He was absolutely furious. He did not want the whole town of Camelot to know about their outing and the state in which his manservant returned. Some concern for Merlin had shown the night before. And Lance had warned him about Arthur. It had become Gaius' go to excuse when Merlin was out doing some magical thwarting. Being caught in this manner wouldn't go over very well. Though this display probably put doubt in the King's mind about the manservant's actual whereabouts.

Great. It got in his hair. He growled at Lacelot's laugh. He ignored the need to respond and continued his musings.

He thought back to Lance cornering him. _The knight became the overly protective brother. Merlin must have told Lance that he had found out the secret. First the man had asked, "Do you understand what having this knowledge means?"_

_I had easily replied, "Yes. Merlin told me."_

_His friend scoffed. "One thing you've got to realize is that he will never really tell you everything."_

_I must have been surprised because he chuckled, "You do realize how dangerous it is that he possesses it in Camelot right under Arthur's nose?"_

_I nodded. "Gwaine. You must help me protect him from himself. Just ask Gaius. He never says how hurt he really is. Mentally or physically. He has been through so much at Camelot. I can only piece together so much"._

_"Yes, of course he needs someone to confide in."_

_"It wears Gaius out- he already has a ton on his plate and I don't know how to handle it all. Merlin is perceptive. He can tell when I'm a bit weary. I'm always there for him. You never know though. Things happen."_

_"Just spit it out Lance."_

_"He keeps too much to himself. Too much is bottled up. I can't believe he's been handling this for so long and keeping it together. No one has really noticed, have they?"_

_"No."_

_"Right. We need to make sure it stays that way."_

_"I'm glad to help."_

_"It's great to have you on board!" Lance gave him a relieved grip on the shoulder and started walking away._

This is what made Gwaine come to the conclusion that the poor man needed a night off and he was the perfect person to give it to him.

Gwaine sighed. It was actually the punishment that made the knight rethink about taking his friend out again. He never ever wanted to be caught mucking out the stables. Or shucking the horses' hooves this was servant work.

_Well I guess Merlin can get one less chore today_. "At least we're not in the stocks," he gave his co-conspirator a grin.

The comment didn't go over well the knight thought as he received multiple death glares from Lancelot.

…

"You best be ready Merlin, the king was in quite the state after catching Gwaine and Lancelot taking you back from the tavern last night."

His ward slowly walked out from the doorway to his room. "Fantastic," he mumbled holding his head and plopping down on the workbench. Putting his head on the table seemed like the best solution. He really didn't want to move or think.

"_Merlin_." Gaius received a grunt in response and sighed. _This was going to be a long day._ "Here take this. It may taste terrible but it will dull your hangover."

The warlock grimaced as the thick sickly liquid slid down his throat, causing him to cough. Gaius pat his back. "Come on. The quicker the better."

Dropping the empty medicine container on the counter, Merlin hurriedly downed the water handed to him. He croaked out, "Arthur is going to kill me."

"Yes. And before that happens I need my workplace organized and all the vials cleaned."

"Gai-us!"

"Merlin, you better start moving before he comes in. I can at least try to say you were helping me. Maybe he won't yell at you for being an idiot too much!"

"Thanks," came the sarcastic mumble. Merlin got up slowly. He finally took a good look around the physician's chambers. _That old man!_

"Gaius!"

Said man was perched on the bench reading a parchment. He lowered the paper slightly and peered over at his frustrated ward. "Yes?"

"What happened? This wasn't nearly this bad yesterday!"

"Well I couldn't find something this morning so I searched through everything and accidentally made a mess." Merlin scoffed. "And you need to clean it."

The young man saw no way out and begrudgingly began to sift through the papers. After he had started on the many misplaced vials, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Come in!" invited Gaius.

"Gaius._ Merlin_." Arthur greeted and walked straight in, ignoring formalities.

His servant put his hands up in surrender.

"You are coming with me." Grabbing him by the scruff the king left with an extremely confused Merlin.

There were no words exchanged as the duo traveled through the castle and out into the town. Arthur did let go of his grip on the neckerchief and replaced it on the arm.

Approaching the tavern, the king turned to his silent and nervous manservant. "Let me do the talking."

Merlin nodded and followed him. He really didn't like where this was going.

"Mariel."

"Sire."

"You see this man here?"

"Yes."

"He is not to have another sip of mead until a give my word. Understood?"

"Yes sire."

"Let me know if you do see him in here again."

"Of course sire."

"That'll be all!" He turned and left grinning from ear to ear.

"Now that that is settled please attend to my laundry, clean my armor, …" Merlin groaned as they walked back to the castle. The list never seemed to end.

A/N: Please review!


	7. Freya

Freya?

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I love them:) Here's a deep heart to heart between my favorite men.

Also, thank you to the reviewer that gave me this idea:) I hope you enjoy this!

Gwaine huffed. He was tired. All the training, the patrol and walking all around Camelot in search of a particular manservant took a lot more out of him than he had expected.

Something had been off with him today. He was determined to figure out what that was. It was probably a magic thing. Gwaine had learned from a long, tense conversation with Gaius that Merlin knows how to not be found. As he's not used to sharing everything he just tends to go out. Coming back in the morning or sometime in the middle of the night once he has it sorted out.

That made Gwaine more determined than ever to find the fool. The brilliantly-silly warlock. Keep everything up inside would eventually tear him apart inside. The last week Lancelot had been out with Eylan and some others taking care of a problem not too far off. It was left to him to get to the bottom of Merlin's odd behavior.

Gwaine stopped and looked around. _If I was a warlock and did not want to be found, where would I go? How can one truly be alone in _Camelot? _That seemed extremely difficult_.

The knight sighed completely stuck in his musings and ran head-on into Percival.

"Sorry there Perce! Didn't see ya!" Gwaine patted him on the shoulder and continued on his way.

The larger knight looked perplexedly after the _serious_ knight. Something's wrong. Forgetting what he was doing he followed Gwaine.

Reaching the end of hall, he took the stairs to the overlook_. It was a place that gave persons of the household some air and a magnificent view of the town. A place out of the way. The perfect place for Merlin. _The knight slowly opened the door, letting his eyes adjust to the lack of light.

Expecting the door to close behind him Gwaine turned around confused at Percival's presence. A rustle by the edge of the overlook, caught his attention. "Merlin?"

There was some indiscernible noise and a hoarse, "Gwaine?"

"Merlin! Man! I've been looking all over the place for you!" The knight approached the other man by the edge. The man in question didn't move. He remained facing out over the town, refusing to acknowledge his new companion.

"Merlin? What's wrong?" Gwaine held his hand up behind him that froze Percival in his tracks. The burly knight backed away and leaned into the shadows.

"Merlin."

The manservant faced his friend. Gwaine had not expected to see such a broken side of the brave man. Eyes red. Tear paths noticeable in the moonlight. _What happened?_

Comforting was not his strong suit. So he started off trying to bring a semblance of normalcy to the situation.

"It was brilliant today. Princess was of course going on and on about procedures. Again. You know how he does. The whole questioning thing." Gwaine told his friend with animated hand motions.

"Well the idiot or what' s the term you use?" He got no response. "Well, anyways he asked this new fella. The smart kid decided to say all of it- reproduces every last line word for word! I'm like holy ghosts and tree tops on fire who is this!"

"It seems that the knight was reading the lips off the man behind Arthur. He fumbled a few times. The next question Arthur directed at him he did the same thing. But boy didn't realize what he was saying! Arthur had asked him about something (I wasn't really listening for content). His reply was "I believe that if you rub it all over it will most y clean the rashes from your bum, it worked on mine!"

"All of us were dying! Arthur almost throttled both of the knights. I think they are going to be our dummies tomorrow, so you don't have to fret about that!"

Merlin had let out a laugh. A hallowed, fake laugh. Gwaine smiled back. _Maybe this would open the man up!_

"Merlin, can you believe those idiots tried to pull one over on Arthur? I can't!"

There was no response or further acknowledgement. Merlin turned again to face the night.

"What a day!" he continued, though his friend was obviously thinking about something else. Gwaine tried to rack his brain for another approach. Then he noticed his friend's mouth was moving and leaned closer to hear.

A soft whisper morphed into a distraught yell, "It's been a year! (Gwaine jumped back on surprise)I almost forgot. I can't believe I almost forgot!" A punch into the wall. "How could I forget about someone I loved?" Tears rushed out.

The knight was at a loss. _He could handle angry and drunk men. Crying and upset people in general he tended to avoid at all cost. But this was Merlin his best friend. He had to grow a pair and put his discomfort to the side. Merlin needed him. He wasn't going to let him down._

"Merlin. It's a sign you're moving on. You need to move forward you can't dwell about a girl. It can ruin you. I know." Gwaine paused. He faced the town but his mind was somewhere else.

"While out and about I came across this wonderful young maiden. I shared everything with her. At home, in my family's kingdom, I didn't have many people that I could talk to in that manner. My father was a very secretive and separate person. He believed that only his family should know and discuss what went on in his family. A life of solitude. A life I resented. A life I left.

"Anyways, it was amazing to find a person to confide in. She was wonderful. She had this one piece of hair that would always fall in her face; I laughed at how frustrated she got about her hair and her dress. I met her…

Gwaine was lost in memories (eyes swelling up).

Merlin prompted, "What happened?"

All the wistfulness left his face. "We were traveling back to my home. She had convinced me that I needed to talk to my family, reach out. We had stopped in a village along the way. I lent a helping hand and got us some respectable shelter. We were attacked. She could defend herself well, as could I. There was a man unaccounted for. He snuck up behind me with his sword prepared to skewer.

With a moment to compose himself he continued. "She pulled me back and down on the ground… to safety. The man didn't stop. His forward motion continued. I froze Merlin. I froze as the love of my life was killed. After that I barely recall what happened. I saw red. The color was ruining her favorite gown. I pummeled the man in an instant and tried my best to comfort her in her last moments. She was so brave.

"That's when I became friendly with the tavern. I couldn't deal with life without her. I felt like I had nothing left for me in life. The more I thought about her the more it hurt. The more it slowly dragged my life away. It took some time. Eventually I realized that I couldn't go on like that.

"I haven't dwelled on her since I found you, or I guess you and Arthur found me. I made my life worthwhile. You can't blame yourself. Whatever happened, it has come to pass and you can't change it. You _can_ change your future and whether you'll let this heavily affect everything in your life.

"You know you can share with me. It doesn't help to keep it all in. It destroys you from the inside out," Gwaine couldn't tell if Merlin was listening. He frankly didn't care. He spilled his story and elicited no response. _Not. One. Word. That hurt._ So he stood up and started to head back to the castle.

"I know I can share with you. You, Lance, and Gaius have told me many times." Gwaine turned to the man fiddling with his shirt. "I don't know where to begin."

"Well start out with something simple," the caring knight returned to the spot. "What was her name?"

"Fmmhha" was what he heard. "Come again?"

"Freya. Her name was Freya. She was beautiful."

"How did you meet?"

"I walked past her in Camelot." Merlin squirmed uncomfortably.

"Mmmhmm. Who were you with?"

Merlin looked up confused.

"What?! I just want to picture the scene."

There was a slight upward tug at the edges of the manservant's lips before he continued, "I was with Gaius walking about the town. And I …I saw her. I was horrified. All I wanted to do was help her. I was still naïve and extremely upset with repression of magic and complete disregard for reason."

"Where was she?"

"Locked in a cage, being treated like a dog a grimy old man," Gwaine waited as his friend paused to gather himself. "So I snuck out and hid her below the kingdom. I gave her food and showed her my special talents. She didn't care. I found out about her amazing home-a beautiful lake and wonderful fields. I planned on running away with her. I managed all my duties and helped her stay safe.

"But then there was a creature attacking the town. I went to check on her, but found her gone. Gwaine it was her. Freya was cursed to turn into this terrible creature at night. And Arthur killed her. Now I don't blame him. He had no clue. He was protecting his people." He looked away, wiping his eyes.

"Merlin. At least you gave her a chance. You gave her the opportunity to sleep safely. By making this connection with her you improved her life. From the sound of it she would not have lasted much longer. You gave her something good to be thankful for."

"Thanks Gwaine," Merlin gave him a well-received hug. "You almost sounded wise."

"Shhh, keep it to yourself. I have a reputation to uphold," Merlin broke out into a grin.

"Now let's get back inside. It's not particularly warm and one of those daft, dumb guards may find us."

"Doubt it."

"You ever going to tell Arthur about his terrible security?"

"Nope. You?"

"Never mate. Where's the fun in that?"

Gwaine grinned. _He was going to figure Merlin out. The burden needed to be shared-one way or another._

_A/N: Please review! Sorry it took soo long! With school restarting, I kinda put writing on the back burner & didn't want to publish the chapter till it was perfect._


End file.
